Czołówka
Czołówka (ang. Opening sequence) jest tradycyjnie grana przed każdym odcinkiem Totalnej Porażki. Często przed czołówką najpierw Chris podsumowuje poprzedni odcinek a potem zaczyna się piosenka. Jest ona grana w rytm I Wanna Be Famous stworzony przez Greame Cornies oraz Dawna Toews. W każdym kraju jest śpiewana inna wersja piosenki odpowiednia dla danego języka. W Polsce tytuł piosenki brzmi Ja chciałbym być sławny i jest śpiewana przez Modesta Rucińskiego. W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd i Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew piosenka została skrócona, a większość tekstu wycięto. W Totalnej Porażce: Wariackim Wyścigu, czołówka rozpoczyna się po podsumowaniu poprzedniego odcinka przez Dona, podobnie jak w Totalnej Porażce, i ma format instrumentalny. Tekst |-| Tekst polski = Pełna wersja (Sezon 1-4) Mamo i tato, wszystko gra, Widzę was wciąż w moich snach. Kim chcę być - o to pytacie mnie I myślę, że to już dobrze wiem, Ja chciałbym być sławny. Chce blisko słońca sobie żyć, Tym razem nie przeszkodzi mi nic, Spakowane torby na drogę już mam Kiedyś doję tam. Bo ja chciałbym być sławny! Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! Chcę sławnym być, chcę sławnym być, ja chciałbym być sławny Chcę sławnym być, chcę sławnym być, ja chciałbym być sławny (Gwizdanie w rytmie refrenu) Skrócona wersja (sezon 5-obecnie) Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! Chcę sławnym być, chcę sławnym być, ja chciałbym być sławny Chcę sławnym być, chcę sławnym być, ja chciałbym być sławny (Gwizdanie w rytmie refrenu) |-| Tekst angielski = Pełna wersja (Sezon 1-4) Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, You guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see, I wanna be famous. I wanna live close to the sun, Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day. Cause, I wanna be famous! Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (Gwizdanie w rytmie refrenu) Skrócona wersja (sezon 5-obecnie) Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (Gwizdanie w rytmie refrenu) Wyspa Totalnej Porażki thumb|right|300px|Czołówka Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Czołówka Wyspy Totalnej Porażki rozpoczyna się różnym sprzętem wyskakującym z przypadkowych miejsc na wyspie. Następnie kamera przedziera się przez Obóz Wawanakwa, mijając Chrisa który rozmawia przez telefon pijąc w tym samym czasie kawę na składanym krześle. Następnie kamera przedziera się przez las, udając się na szczyt klifu, z którego skacze do jeziora. Pod wodą, widać Owena który puszcza bąka pod wodą, zabijając zapachem rybę. Na powierzchni Bridgette i Geoff dryfują na desce surfingowej Bridgette, patrząc na siebie z zadurzeniem. Jednak zapach bąka Owena do nich dociera czym wyraźnie są zniesmaczeni. Gdy martwa ryba wypływa na powierzchnię, orzeł podlatuje i ją chwyta ale ją upuszcza gdzieś w lesie, gdzie DJ siedzi z dwoma ptakami, pręgowcem, skunksem, żabą, dwiema wiewiórkami, żółwiem i zającem. DJ wydawał się żyć z nimi w zgodzie, dopóki zdechła ryba nie spada tuż pod jego nogi, zaskakując zwierzęta które zaatakowały DJ'a który zaczyna krzyczeć i uciekać. Duncan widzi to i się z tego śmieje, dopóki nie zauważył, że Courtney patrzy na niego z dezaprobatą. Kamera następnie kieruje się nad wodospad, gdzie Heather i Leshawna klepią się na gumowym pontonie, dopóki nie spadają w dół wodospadu. Po ich upadku, widać Harolda który ćwiczy ruchy sztuk walki na kłodzie rozciągniętej nad wąwozem za wodospadem, aż Izzy która huśta się na winorośli, wpada na niego i oboje wpadają na Pokój Zwierzeń z którego wypada Lindsay w różowych majtkach. Kamera kieruje się po tym w stronę stołówki, gdzie Szef Hatchet miesza garnek zupy, spoglądając na Ezekiela i Noah którzy związani siedzą przy stole. Spoglądają na siebie nerwowo, zanim kamera kieruje się w stronę Evy i Tylera którzy siłują się na rękę. Tyler stara się wygrać, ale Eva z łatwością go pokonuje. Kamera po chwili wychodzi na plaże gdzie Katie i Sadie podziwiają Justina który podziwia samego siebie w dwóch lusterkach. Kamera wtedy kieruje się na środek jeziora gdzie mewa dryfuje na powierzchni wody podczas gdy nad nią wyskakuje rekin który pożera pstrąga w powietrzu. Mewa wydaje się być bezpieczna, dopóki tajemnicza macka nie łapie jej i nie wyciąga pod wodę. Beth jest widziana gdy kamera przeniosła się na Port Wstydu, gdzie pokazuje sztuczkę z płonącą pochodnią. Gdy pochodnia wlatuję w górę, dzień zmienia się w noc. Gwen i Trent są teraz widziani, dzieląc romantyczną chwile przy ognisku, siedząc obok siebie i pochylając się blisko do siebie, uśmiechając się, aż Cody pojawia się między nimi i kładzie ręce na ich ramionach. Wtedy kamera się oddala, pokazując wszystkich uczestników siedzących w kręgu wokół ogniska, którzy gwiżdżą melodie. Tytuł sezonu widnieje nad nimi na drewnianym znaku, który miga krótko, gdy ekran robi się czarny. Plan Totalnej Porażki thumb|right|300px|Czołówka Planu Totalnej Porażki. Czołówka Planu Totalnej Porażki po raz kolejny zaczyna się od reflektorów i kamer pojawiających się z różnych miejscach, takich jak w kanałach czy z dziupli drzewa. Kamera przedziera się przez Opuszczony plan filmowy, gdzie Chris jest widziany w wózku golfowym. Kamera przedziera się przez różne rekwizyty, udając się na szczyt sztucznego klifu, z którego skacze do miski z wodą. W niej pływa Owen do którego podpływa rekin od tyłu. Jednak Owen puszcza bąka w paszczę rekina, powodując jego kaszel. Kamera następnie wychodzi na powierzchnię gdzie Harold robi uniki przed mewami, którymi Duncan do niego strzela. Jedna mewa trafia go w twarz, przez co Harold wpada do basenu. Duncan śmiał się z tego dopóki się nie odwraca zauważając Courtney która się na niego gapi a później całuje. Kamera przechodzi między nimi mijając Wielką Stopę w różowej sukience i peruce, wychodząc przez wielkie metalowe drzwi z których wydobywa się błysk światła. Za drzwiami, widać Beth i dwa rekiny relaksujące się na leżakach na plaży, w okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Kamera zbliża się do Beth, która uśmiecha się i pokazuje, że nie ma już aparatu ortodontycznego. Kamera następnie kieruje się do pokoju zwierzeń, gdzie Justin'owi nakładany jest makijaż, ale gdy się odwrócił, ktoś mu prysnął w oczy jakimś sprayem. Heather i Leshawna są widziane na dwóch filarach gdzie walczą ze sobą za pomocą pałek a walka się kończy gdy Leshawna strąca perukę z głowy Heather. Peruka wpada do garnka zupy w kuchni Szefa. Szef zauważa perukę w zupie ale nic z tego nie robi i podaje garnek DJ'owi. DJ dodaje do zupy trochę Przyprawy Mamuśki i ją próbuje, uśmiechając się z rozkoszom. Kamera kieruje się do Lindsay, która jest w namiocie kontrolnym i naciska przycisk który sprawia że budynek widoczny na ekranie eksploduje. Niedźwiedź stoi w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej znajdował się budynek, a jego futro jest zwęglone. Koło niego podbiega Izzy która macha do kamery z dzikim uśmiechem. Wściekły miś ryczy na Izzy a ta odpowiedziała tym samym czym niedźwiedź się przeraził. Izzy goniła go przez cały plan filmowy, mijając Limuzynę Łajz w której siedzi Gwen. Przed limuzyną stoi Trent który otwiera jej drzwi, pokazując las rąk robiących zdjęcia aparatami fotograficznymi. Kamera przedziera się przez ten tłum, wchodząc na scenę, gdzie stoi Chris w niebieskim fraku. Chris otwiera kopertę a zanim stoi Szef w różowej prześwitującej sukience trzymający tace Pozłacanych Chrisów. Szef kuchni marszczy brwi, a Chris po prostu przewraca oczami i spogląda na kamerę. Obraz Chrisa i Szefa kuchni staje się nieco bardziej statyczny, a kamera oddala się, aby pokazać, że jest to gigantyczny ekran. Poniżej ekranu, Bridgette i Geoff siedzą na kanapie na środku sceny w studiu Podsumowania, gotowi do pocałunku. Ale zdają sobie sprawę, że wszyscy patrzą na nich i powstrzymują się od pocałunku, patrząc w kamerę ze zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy. Kamera oddala się pokazując wszystkich dwudziestu dwóch zawodników z pierwszego sezonu, siedzących na trybunach po obu stronach sceny Podsumowania. Ekran nad nimi przełącza obraz Chrisa i Szefa na logo Planu Totalnej Porażki. Totalna Porażka w Trasie thumb|right|300px|Czołówka Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Czołówka Totalnej Porażki w Trasie rozpoczyna się od kilku reflektorów i kamer wyskakujących z różnych miejsce. Kamera przedziera się przez Samolot Totalnej Porażki zaczynając od pomieszczenia pierwszej klasy gdzie stoi Chris do kokpitu samolotu gdzie siedzi Szef Hatchet. Następnie kamera przedziera się przez lotnisko a następnie miasto Toronto, przelatując nad Wieżą Widokową, wskakując do morza. Tam pod wodą widać Owena który uśmiecha się do ryby. Uśmiech zamienia się w zawstydzenie, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę że zgubił swoje kąpielówki, więc zakrył swoje "genitalia". Kamera przenosi się na powierzchnię, gdzie Harold ćwiczy sztuki walki na dachu baraku na trzcinowej łódce, ale został znokautowany przez wiosło rzucone przez Duncana, który jest na tej samej trzcinowej łódce razem z Courtney która wiosłuje. W wodzie widać kilka krokodyli które pływają wokół ich łódki, wielokrotnie wyskakując w powietrze gdy Courtney i Duncan wiosłują. Tracimy łódkę z widoczności a ekran na krótko się potrząsnął sugerując że łódka z czymś się zderzyła. Kamera kieruje się w prawą stronę, pokazując jak łódka uderzyła w nadmuchiwany ponton, na którym stoi Gwen. Duncan rzuca Gwen leciutki uśmiech, zanim ponton zaczął tonąć. Duncan pochyla się, próbując jej pomóc, dopóki Courtney nie zmierzyła go wzrokiem, a on odwraca się i nieśmiało uśmiecha się do niej. Kamera następnie kieruje się w stronę słońca a jasny błysk przenosi scenę na szczyt Statuy Wolności, gdzie Alejandro pomaga Heather wspiąć się na szczyt Statuy, uśmiechając się przy tym. Następnie Tyler biegnie wioząc Cody'ego w wózku dziecięcym, dopóki nie potyka się o przykucniętego Ezekiela. Przez to Cody spada ze szczytu Statuy Wolności i ląduje w Yukonie, gdzie spada na ramiona Sierry która wydaje się zadowolona i mocno przytula Cody'ego, który nie jest zadowolony tą sytuacją. Kilka metrów za Cody'm i Sierrą stoi Lindsay, trzymająca zdjęcie Tylera, próbując sobie przypomnieć, kim on jest. Jednak zauważyła za sobą niedźwiedzia polarnego i upuszcza zdjęcie, uciekając ze strachu. Niedźwiedziem polarnym okazuje się Izzy, która śmieje się z dowcipu jaki zrobiła Lindsay, zanim została zaatakowana przez wściekłą małą foczkę która ugryzła ją w rękę. Gdzie indziej, nad oceanem, DJ i Bridgette surfują. Bridgette robi to nonszalancko, a nawet macha do kamery z uśmiechem, podczas gdy DJ wydaje się nieco zdenerwowany. W końcu ich deski się zderzają a oni wpadają do wody. Leshawna i Noah są następnie widziani na skrzyżowaniu słynnej ulicy Abbey Road w Anglii, i kładą się na ziemię, aby uniknąć potrącenia przez Samolot Totalnej Porażki który przelatuje tuż nad ich głowami. Kamera następnie pojawia się na szczycie samolotu, gdzie zawodnicy tworzą ludzką piramidę. Następnie samolot jest pokazany w kilku miejscach, takich jak Paryż, Londyn i Australia. Kamera wraca na szczyt samolotu, gdzie zawodnicy (nadal w ludzkiej piramidzie) śpiewają słowa czołówki i tańczą. Kamera zbliża się do Owena na szczycie piramidy z Izzy siedzącą mu na ramieniu, potem na Courtney i Heather patrzących się wzajemnie na siebie a potem na DJ'a któremu mewa wleciała na twarz. Następnie w kokpicie zirytowany Szef Hatchet gwałtownie skręca samolotem, powodując że wszyscy zawodnicy spadają z samolotu. Większość z nich używa spadochronów (z wyjątkiem Cody'ego który jest trzymany przez Sierre) i ląduje bezpiecznie za Samolotem Totalnej Porażki z logo sezonu na kawałku metalu z boku. Pod sam koniec, Ezekiel opada płasko na twarz przed zawodnikami, wyraźnie szokując Noah, czym czołówka się kończy. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy thumb|right|300px|Czołówka Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. Podobnie jak w poprzednich czołówkach, zaczyna się od sprzętu wychodzącego z różnych miejsc. Pierwszy reflektor jest stary i poniszczony, drugi jest z pajęczą. Następnie wyskakują kamery; pierwsza z toksycznej beczki na toksyczne odpady a druga z dziupli drzewa i jest trzymana przez mackę. Następnie kamera przedziera się przez Obóz Wawanakwa, gdzie po prawej stronie widać gigantyczną ośmiornice. Widać także Chrisa który znęca się nad czterema stażystami, zmuszając ich do dźwigania ciężkiego totemu. Następnie kamera przedziera się przez las, udając się na szczyt klifu, z którego skacze do jeziora. Pod wodą widać Camerona który najwidoczniej tonie, a wokół niego gromadzi się stado piranii. Został następnie złapany na haczyk i wyrzucony na powierzchnię gdzie pokazano że B był tym który go wyciągnął. Pokazano jak naprawia maszynę wędkarską, dopóki jej siła nie wyrzuciła Camerona w powietrze, z majtkami opadającymi na twarz B. Kamera kieruje się w las, gdzie Jo ćwiczy na worku treningowym, dopóki Cameron spada na jej ramiona. Widzi jak Brick biegnie, więc Jo upuszcza Camerona i biegnie za nim. Wciąż w lesie, Dawn medytuje w obecności kilku zwierząt. Potem duży, zmutowany suseł wyskakuje z ziemi i ryczy na nią, powodując ucieczkę Dawn i zwierząt. Kamera następnie kieruje się nad wodospad, gdzie Zoey i Mike płyną na canoe. Zoey jest wyraźnie niezadowolona podczas gdy Mike zachowuje się jak jedna z jego osobowości, Svetlana. Potem ich canoe przekracza krawędź wodospadu i spadają w dół. W dole Lightning wielokrotnie podnosi ciężką kłódkę jak sztangę, stojąc na większej kłodzie, która rozciąga się nad wąwozem. Canoe spada za nim, podczas gdy Zoey i Mike lądują na kłodzie, którą podnosi. Ciężar wszystkich trzech powoduje, że kłoda pod Lightningiem pęka i wszyscy trzej spadają. Scott opierający się o Pokój Zwierzeń, śmieje się z ich nieszczęścia, dopóki nie wyskoczył Kieł i go nie przestraszył. Kamera kieruje się po tym w stronę stołówki, gdzie Szef Hatchet wyciąga słuchawki z garnka zupy i szybko je zakłada, po czym spogląda za siebie z rozdrażnionym wyrazem twarzy. Kamera kieruje się w stronę Staci siedzącą przy stole, która nieustannie gada dopóki Szef nie włożył jej łyżki do ust, żeby ją zamknąć. Obok niej siedzi Anna Maria z sześcioma zużytymi butelkami lakieru do włosów. Gdy używa siódmej butelki lakieru, zauważa że jest kamerowana i gniewnym spojrzeniem, rozpyla lakier w stronę obiektywu kamery. Kamera wtedy przenosi się na plażę, gdzie Jo wygrywa wyścig z wyraźnie zmęczonym Brickiem. Nieco później kamera kieruje się w stronę Sama który gra na swojej konsoli w Porcie Wstydu. Po chwili, Wielka Stopa zabiera mu konsole i sama zaczyna na niej grać podczas gdy Sam bezskutecznie próbuje odzyskać swoją grę. Dakota chwyta kamerę i kieruje ją w jej stronę i całuje obiektyw, pozostawiając różową szminkę. Stażysta krótko pojawia się, aby ją zetrzeć. Dakota zaczyna pisać SMS-a na komórce, dopóki nie przychodzą paparazzi i zaczynają robić jej zdjęcia, podczas gdy ona pozuje. Następnie z góry ktoś wylewa na nią wiadro wody, a kiedy patrzy gniewnie w górę, okazuje się, że był to Chris na jet-pack'u. Następnie błysk ognia z jet-pack'a zmienia scenę z dnia na noc, gdzie Mike i Zoey trzymają się za ręce na ceremonii przy ognisku, dopóki Szef w kombinezonie ochronnym, nie wtyka między nich Toksycznej pianki przegranych. Mike i Zoey szybko się oddalają od niebezpiecznej pianki a kamera oddala się, pokazując wszystkich uczestników przy ognisku którzy gwiżdżą melodie, patrząc nerwowo na piankę. Tytuł sezonu widnieje nad nimi na drewnianym znaku, który miga krótko, gdy ekran robi się czarny. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd thumb|right|300px|Czołówka Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. Ta czołówka jest zauważalnie krótsza niż poprzednich sezonów, pomijając dwa pierwsze wersy. Podobnie jak w poprzednich czterech czołówkach, zaczyna się od różnych urządzeń, od reflektorów po kamer, pojawiających się w różnych miejscach na wyspie. Pierwsza pojawia się z przypiętą ceną podczas gdy druga jest czysta że aż lśni. Trzecia wyskakuje w pobliżu papierowych ręczników i płynu do czyszczenia leżących na ziemi. Czwarta wyskakuje z dziupli drzewa, a przed nią wyskoczyło mydło i szczotka. Następnie kamera przedziera się przez Obóz Wawanakwa, udając się w stronę klifu, mijając Chrisa i Szefa Hatcheta lecących helikopterem. Kiedy kamera dociera na szczyt klifu, nurkuje do jeziora. Tam pod wodą, widać Heather i Sierre które walczą o skrzynie skarbów, aż obie są zaskoczone gdy skrzynia się otwiera pokazując że w środku znajdował się Cameron, kilka Oryginalnych Głów Chrisa McLeana i Pan Kokos. W tle widać Scotta uciekającego przed Kłem i Sama który trzyma się jego ogona. Kamera przenosi się na powierzchnię, gdzie uczestnicy walczą ze sobą na pałki. Jo jest widziana walczyć z Lindsay którą z łatwością odpycha, Lightning pokonuje Mike'a w podobny sposób, Alejandro pokonuje Zoey a Duncan i Gwen walczą z Courtney która jest uzbrojona w płonącą pałkę i patrzy się na parę z przebiegłym uśmiechem na twarzy. Kamera przybliża się do płonącej części pałki Courtney i przenosi się na ceremonię przy ognisku, gdzie Mike i Zoey chcą się pocałować, ale Sierra im w tym przeszkodziła, robiąc zdjęcie z ukrycia. Po zrobieniu zdjęcia, kamera oddala się, pokazując resztę uczestników i Chrisa, gdzie wszyscy (z wyjątkiem Chrisa i Heather) mają rozgniewany lub zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy podczas gdy Chris i Heather mają wyraźny uśmiech na twarzy. Tytuł sezonu widnieje nad nimi na drewnianym znaku, który miga krótko, gdy ekran robi się czarny. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew thumb|right|300px|Czołówka Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew. Podobnie jak w poprzednim sezonie, czołówka Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew została skrócona. Zaczyna się od sprzętu wyskakującego z przypadkowych miejsc na wyspie. Pierwsze dwa to reflektory; pierwszy pojawia się w pobliżu wodospadu, a drugi na drzewie. Kolejne dwa elementy wyposażenia to kamery; jedna kamera pojawia się pod liściem lilii wodnej na której siedziała żaba a koło niej Miś Nurek, podczas gdy druga pojawia się z wnętrza skały, zgniatając mewę która na niej siedziała. Kamera następnie przedziera się przez Wyspę Pahkitew, mijając Tophera którego Chris popycha. Kamera wchodzi w las, gdzie Samey zbiera jagody, zanim Amy założyła wiadro pełne jagód na jej głowę. Kiedy Amy się odwraca, widzi Rodney'a, który klęczy, dając jej bukiet kwiatów. Zirytowana dziewczyna, strąciła bukiet z jego rąk. Scena przenosi się na klif gdzie Sky, Sugar i klika zwierząt słucha śpiewu Elli. Zirytowana tym Sugar, spycha Elle z krawędzi klifu, przez co zwierzęta rzuciły się na Sugar a Sky obserwuje to z przerażeniem. W dole klifu, Jasmine i Shawn siedzą na szczycie drzewa, obserwując, jak Ella jest uratowana przed bolesnym upadkiem przez stado ptaków. Następnie kamera kieruje się w stronę Dave'a którego denerwują efekty dźwiękowe wydawane przez Beardo i "rzucanie" zaklęć przez Leonarda. W pobliżu, Scarlett patrzy, jak Max nikczemnie się śmieje, próbując uruchomić swojego robota. Robot jednak ulega awarii więc Max się kuli ze strachu a Scarlett wyjmuje parasol, aby uchronić się przed iskrami. Robot eksploduje, a gdy dym opada, kamera przenosi się do siedzących koło siebie Jasmine i Shawna podczas ceremonii przy ognisku. Chris pojawia się między nimi w masce zombi, czym przestraszył Shawna który uciekł. Gdy Chris zdejmuje maskę, kamera oddala się, pokazując innych uczestników siedzących przy ognisku którzy gwiżdżą melodie (z wyjątkiem Amy). Tytuł sezonu widnieje nad nimi na drewnianym znaku, który miga krótko, gdy ekran robi się czarny. Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig thumb|right|300px|Czołówka Totalnej Porażki: Wariackiego Wyścigu. W przeciwieństwie do czołówki Totalnej Porażki, czołówka Wariackiego Wyścigu jest instrumentalna. Czołówka rozpoczyna się widokiem na Ziemię zanim pojawia się dłoń trzymająca Wskazówkę. Kamera następnie, odsłania wszystkie osiemnaście drużyn biegnących w trzech rzędach, sześć drużyn w każdym rzędzie. Scena zmienia się w mapę świata, pokazującą odwiedzone kraje a następnie pokazuje zdjęcia niektórych odwiedzonych krajów. Następnie podzielono scenę na trzy sekcje, która każda z nich przedstawia inny środek transportu, który jest używany podczas wyścigu; pociąg, samolot i autobus. W kolejnej scenie pokazano zatrzymującą się taksówkę w której otwierają się drzwi gdzie kamera się przybliża, pokazując zdjęcia wszystkich osiemnastu drużyn. W końcowej scenie pokazano logo Wariackiego Wyścigu z samolotem przelatującym przez ekran i obracający literą "N". Ciekawostki *Czołówki zazwyczaj zapowiadają kilka ważnych wydarzeń z serii: **'Wyspa Totalnej Porażki:' Owen jest pierwszym pokazanym uczestnikiem co mówi że jest finalistą, związek Bridgette i Geoffa, niefortunne incydenty DJ'a z udziałem zwierząt, miłość Courtney i Duncana połączona z nienawiścią, konflikt Heather i Leshawny, Lindsay nie jest w stanie prawidłowo używać pokoju zwierzeń, a także doświadcza nieoczekiwanych zwrotów wydarzeń, Katie i Sadie są zauroczone w Justinie, związek Gwen i Trenta w między który wchodzi Cody. **'Plan Totalnej Porażki:' Debiut Courtney, Beth zdjęła aparat ortodontyczny, Justin'owi często przytrafiają się bolesne wypadki szkodzące jego wyglądowi, Heather straciła swoją perukę, tajny sojusz DJa z Szefem Hatchetem, "techniczny błąd" związany z Lindsay oraz Bridgette i Geoff prowadzą Totalną Porażkę Podsumowanie po swojej eliminacji. **'Totalna Porażka w Trasie:' Główny trójkąt miłosny między Courtney, Duncanem i Gwen, wzajemne zauroczenie między Alejandro i Heather, Tyler często potyka się lub ślizga, Ezekiel ukrywa się przed zawodnikami jako pasażer na gapę, zauroczenie Sierry do Cody'ego, Lindsay próbuje przypomnieć sobie kim jest Tyler, konflikt między Courtney i Heather oraz straszna klątwa DJa. Umieszczenie Drużyny Zwycięzców na samym dnie ludzkiej piramidy zapowiada ich słabe wyniki w wyzwaniach i szybką eliminacje całej drużyny oraz Ezekiel, który jest ostatnim uczestnikiem pojawiającym się w finałowej scenie, zapowiadając, że jest on ponownie pierwszym wyeliminowanym zawodnikiem. **'Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy:' Cameron zastępuje Owena w jeziorze (dając do zrozumienia, że jest finalistą), B wymyśla genialne wynalazki, konflikt Jo z Brickiem i Cameronem, Mike ma alternatywne osobowości, konflikt Scotta z Lightningiem, Mike'em, Zoey i Kłem, Staci zastępuje Ezekiela i Noah (wskazując na jej wczesną eliminację), uzależnienie Anny Marii do lakieru do włosów, uzależnienie Sama do swojej konsoli i jego nieszczęśliwe wypadki z Wielką Stopą, Chris niepokojący Dakotę podczas jej sesji zdjęciowych z paparazzi, związek Mike'a i Zoey oraz Toksyczna pianka przegranych jako symbol eliminacji. **'Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd:' Pan Kokos wystąpi gościnnie, Heather próbuje znaleźć Oryginalną Głowę Chrisa McLeana, obsesja Sierry na punkcie Camerona a także jego próby ukrycia się przed nią, Cameron trzyma kilka Oryginalnych Głów Chrisa McLeana przy klatce piersiowej zapowiadając, że zostanie uratowany przed eliminacją. Kieł nadal ściga Scotta, nieszczęśliwe wypadki Sama ze zwierzętami, Bohaterskie Chomiki będące "gorszą" drużyną sezonu, zachowanie Courtney pokazujące że nie nadaje się na bohatera i Sierra która robi zdjęcia swoim kolegom w niewłaściwych momentach. **'Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew:' Pojawienie się Misio Nurka, Chris jest zirytowany zachowaniem Tophera, Samey zbiera jagody dla swojej drużyny, Amy nie szanuje swojej siostry Samey, Rodney zakochuje się w różnych dziewczynach, śpiew Elli i jej przyjaźń ze zwierzętami, jednostronny konflikt Sugar z Ellą, irytacja Dave'a swoją drużyną (w szczególności Beardo i Leonardem), nikczemna przyjaźń Scarlett z Maxem, związek Jasmine i Shawna oraz strach Shawna przed zombi. *W przypadku pierwszych pięciu czołówek, pokazano na początku uczestnika pływającego w zbiorniku wodnym. W pierwszych trzech jest to Owen a dla dwóch ostatnich Cameron (z Heather, Sierrą, Samem i Scottem w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd). **Jak na ironię, Cameron i Owen są pierwszymi finalistami swojej obsady. **To sprawia że czołówka Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew jest pierwszą w której pierwszy zawodnik, który się pojawi, nie jest pod wodą. *Pięciu pierwszych uczestników którzy się pojawili w czołówce Planu Totalnej Porażki, jest finałową piątką tego sezonu. Podobnie, pierwsza wyeliminowana piątka to ostatnich pięciu uczestników którzy się w niej pojawili (nie licząc zawodników, którzy nie rywalizowali w sezonie). *W pierwszych trzech czołówkach, widać jak Harold ćwiczy sztuki walki stojąc nad wodą, dopóki nie zostaje trafiony przez coś lub kogoś. **W dwóch przypadkach, to Duncan jest tym który coś w niego rzucił. *W pierwszych trzech czołówkach, Duncan śmieje się z czyjeś krzywdy, co kończy się wściekłym spojrzeniem Courtney skierowanym na niego: **W czołówce Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, śmieje się gdy DJ zostaje zaatakowany przez zwierzęta, zanim zauważył że Courtney na niego patrzy z dezaprobatą. **W czołówce Planu Totalnej Porażki, Duncan strzelił mewą wystrzeloną z działka w Harolda. Śmiał się z tego, dopóki nie zobaczył Courtney która gapiła się na niego, zanim zaczęli się całować. **W czołówce Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, uderzył Harolda wiosłem z czego się śmiał, dopóki jego i Courtney łódź wpadła na dmuchany ponton Gwen, gdzie patrzy na nią z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy. Ma zamiar jej pomóc, ale zauważa, że Courtney mierzy go wzrokiem. *Chris i Szef Hatchet to jedyne postacie, które pojawiły się we wszystkich sześciu czołówkach. *W każdej czołówce, w której pojawia się Heather, pokazuje się ją z osobą z którą ma konflikt. **W każdej czołówce, z wyjątkiem Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, jest w trakcie fizycznego sporu ze wspomnianym uczestnikiem. *Courtney i Duncan to jedyna para która pojawiła się razem we wszystkich czołówkach do tej pory. Jednak w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, Courtney jest przeciwko Duncan'owi, który jest teraz z Gwen. *Gwen jest pokazywana ze swoim chłopakiem w każdej czołówce w której się pojawiła. W dwóch pierwszych jest to Trent a w dwóch ostatnich jest to Duncan. *Izzy jest widziana w bezpośrednich lub pośrednich relacjach z Lindsay w pierwszych trzech czołówkach: **W czołówce Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, Izzy huśtając się na winorośli, przypadkowo wpada na Harolda a później wyrzucają Lindsay z pokoju zwierzeń. **W czołówce Planu Totalnej Porażki, Izzy podbiega do pozostałości hangaru, który Lindsay wysadził w powietrze i macha do kamery. **W czołówce Totalnej Porażki w Tracie, Izzy straszy Lindsay, przebierając się za niedźwiedzia polarnego. *W ludzkiej piramidzie w czołówce Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, zawodnicy są ustawieni w oparciu o to, w jakich drużynach są: Drużyna Zwycięzców znajduje się w dolnym rzędzie. Środkowy rząd zawiera wszystkich członków Drużyny Amazonek, z wyjątkiem tego, że Sierra jest zamieniona na Duncana (który, zapewne byłby w Drużynie Amazonek, gdyby nie zrezygnował), a wszyscy członkowie Drużyny Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki, są w górnym rzędzie, wraz z Sierrą (która była pierwotnie w tej drużynie), z Owenem i Izzy na samym szczycie. **Duncan i Gwen oraz Izzy i Owen są również jedynymi parami na ludzkiej piramidzie. *Czołówka Planu Totalnej Porażki i Totalnej Porażki w Trasie jest jedyną, w której zawodnicy nie gwiżdżą melodii na koniec. *W czołówce Planu Totalnej Porażki i Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, Owen, Harold, Duncan i Courtney są pierwszymi czterema zawodnikami, którzy się pojawili. *Czołówka Totalnej Porażki w Trasie jest obecnie jedyną w której nie pokazano na koniec pary podczas romantycznej chwili, która została przerwana. *W ostatniej scenie czołówki Planu Totalnej Porażki, Tyler jest jedynym zawodnikiem który nie konkurował w tym sezonie a który siedział po lewej stronie sceny. *W czołówce Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, gdy Leshawna i Noah przechodzą przez ulicę, wydają się odtwarzać okładkę The Beatles "Abbey Road". **To już drugi raz w serii, gdzie The Beatles zostało sparodiowane. Pierwszy to Porażkowi Bracia. *Czołówka Totalnej Porażki w Trasie jest pierwszą która zawiera lokalizacje z całego świata, ponieważ poprzednie i kolejne czołówki zawierały tylko jeden obszar. *W czołówce Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, Mim widziany w Paryżu jest tym samym, który pojawił się w Czynnik fobii, Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, Zły lęk, Francja - nie zawsze elegancka i Przygoda na Morzu Śródziemnym. *Czołówka Totalnej Porażki w Trasie jest jedyną, w której nie ma wszystkich zawodników rywalizujących w sezonie, ponieważ Blaineley w ogóle się nie pojawiła. *W czołówce Totalnej Porażki w Trasie i Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, Alejandro i Heather oraz Mike i Zoey pojawiają się razem, co sprawia, że są to jedyne czołówki w których finaliści sezonu pojawiają się razem. *Istnieje wiele zauważalnych podobieństw między czołówką Wyspy Totalnej Porażki a czołówką Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy: **W obuch, kamera podąża tą samą ścieżką przez Obóz Wawanakwa (nad dokiem, z klifu, do jeziora, przez las, przez wodospad, przez stołówkę, na plażę a na koniec przy ognisku z obsadą gwiżdżącą melodie). **Pierwszym zawodnikiem, który pojawił się w obu czołówkach jest pod wodą (Owen i Cameron). ***Nawiasem mówiąc, obaj (w swoich zakończeniach) są zwycięzcami swojego sezonu. **W obuch są zawodnicy siedzący na pniu drzewa otoczonym zwierzętami (DJ i Dawn). **W obuch widać zawodnika, który śmieje się z czyjegoś nieszczęścia, zanim ktoś mu w tym nie przerwał (Duncan'owi przerwała Courtney a Scott'owi przerwał Kieł), choć występuje to w różnych miejscach na wyspie. **W obuch widać parę zawodników na łodzi, która spada w dół wodospadu (Heather i Leshawna oraz Mike i Zoey). **W obuch przedstawiono zawodnika ćwiczącego na kłodzie za wodospadem dopóki ktoś mu w ćwiczeniach nie przerwał (Haroldowi przerwała Izzy a Lightningowi przerwał Mike i Zoey). **W obuch jest zawodnik w pobliżu pokoju zwierzeń (Lindsay i Scott). **W obuch kamera kieruje się do stołówki, w której pokazano Szefa i kilku uczestników. ***Nawiasem mówiąc, pierwsi uczestnicy widziani w stołówce byli pierwszymi wyeliminowanymi członkami swojej drużyny (Ezekiel i Noah oraz Staci i Anna Maria). **W następnej scenie pokazano zawody między dwoma uczestnikami (mężczyzną i kobietą) w których mężczyzna przegrywa (Tyler przegrywa siłowanie na rękę z Evą a Brick przegrywa wyścig z Jo), choć występuje to w różnych miejscach. **Narcystyczny uczestnik jest widziany na Porcie Wstydu (Justin i Dakota). **Na samym końcu para przy ognisku jest blisko siebie, zanim ktoś im przerywa, wpychając się miedzy nich (Gwen i Trent'owi przerwał Cody a Mike'owi i Zoey przerwał Szef trzymający Toksyczną piankę przegranych). *Pierwszych czterech uczestników których pokazano w czołówce Totalnej Porażceki na Wyspie Pahkitew są przypadkowo czterema pierwszymi wyeliminowanymi członkami drużyny Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Błędy *Podczas ostatniej sceny czołówki Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, gdy zawodnicy pojawiają się przed samolotem, Noah nie ma spadochronu na plecach ale linki od spadochronu są nadal widoczne za nim. *Kiedy Ezekiel pojawia się w ostatniej scenie czołówki Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, nie ma na sobie spadochronu kiedy spada, ale kiedy upadł na ziemie, spadochron jest widoczny. *W czołówce Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy, kiedy Szef wściekle wpatruje się w Staci, nie ma luki w zębach. *W czołówce Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd, lewa strona włosów Gwen zostaje odcięta przez zgarbione ramię Duncana. *W czołówce Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd, gdy bohaterowie i nikczemnicy walczą na pałki, Zoey jest widziana stać na tej samej łodzi co Courtney, ale gdy zaczynają walczyć, widać ze są na oddzielnych łodziach. *W czołówce Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew, pieprzyk Amy kiedy odwraca się w stronę Rodney'a, jest pod lewym okiem. Galeria Wyspa Totalnej Porażki = S01E00_Pierwszy_reflektor.png|Pierwszy... S01E00_Drugi_reflektor.png|...i drugi reflektor wyskakuje. S01E00_Pierwsza_kamera.png|Pierwsza... S01E00_Druga_kamera.png|...i druga kamera wyskakuje. S01E00 Chris w czołówce.PNG|Chris jest widziany na początku czołówki. S01E00_Owen_pod_wodą.png|Owen pływa w jeziorze. Geoff i Bridgette w czołówce-1.png|Bridgette i Geoff flirtują na desce surfingowej. S01E00_Orzeł.png|Orzeł upuszcza zdechłą rybę nad lasem. S01E00_DJ_wśród_zwierząt.png|DJ mile spędza czas ze zwierzętami w lesie... S01E00_Śmiech_Duncana.png|...dopóki go nie zaatakowały, z czego Duncan się śmieje... S01E00 Dorośnij wreszcie.png|...podczas gdy Courtney patrzy na niego z dezaprobatą. 1sza czołówka - Walka Heather i Leshawny.png|Heather i Leshawna walczą na pomarańczowym pontonie... S01E00 Leshawna i Heather spadają z wodospadu.png|...po czym spadają z wodospadu. 1sza czołówka - Harold.png|Harold ćwiczy sztuki walki za wodospadem... S01E00_Izzy_i_Harold.png|...przed tym jak Izzy na niego wpada, huśtając się na winorośli. S01E00_Lindsay.png|Lindsay zostaje wyrzucona z pokoju zwierzeń przez Izzy i Harolda. S01E00 Chef w czołówce.png|Szef przygotowuje zupę... Ezekiel i Noah w Czołówce.png|...dla przerażonych i związanych Ezekiela i Noah. S01E00 Eva wygrywa.png|Eva pokonuje Tylera w siłowaniu się na rękę. S01E00 Katie i Sadie w czołówce.png|Katie i Sadie podziwiają Justina... S01E00_Narcyz_Justin.png|...podczas gdy on podziwia samego siebie. S01E00 Beth w czołówce.png|Beth pokazuje sztuczki z płonącą pochodnią. -.jpeg|Gwen i Trent wpatrują się w siebie przy ognisku... S01E00 Cody za Gwen i Trentem.png|...dopóki Cody nie wchodzi między nich. Tdi_ognisko.jpg|Ostateczne ujęcie czołówki z dwudziestoma dwoma uczestnikami przy ognisku. |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = S02E00_Parking.png|Parking z kilkoma samochodami jest widoczny tuż pod sztucznym klifem. S02E00_Metoda_obrony_Owena.png|Owen puszcza bąka w paszczę rekina podczas pływania. S02E00 Haroold w czołówce.png|Harold uprawia sztuki walki na desce surfingowej... S02E00_Oberwał_mewą.png|...ale zostaje trafiony przez jedną z mew wystrzelonych przez Duncana. Images (7).jpg|Courtney i Duncan przytulają się i uśmiechają. S02E00_Wielka_Stopa.png|Wielka Stopa w czołówce. S02E00_Beth_i_rekiny.png|Dwa rekiny i Beth relaksują się na plaży. S02E00_Uśmiech_Beth.png|Beth uśmiecha się, pokazując że zdjęła aparat ortodontyczny. Justik.jpg|Justin zostaje przypadkowo spryskany po oczach w pokoju zwierzeń. S02E00_Heather_vs_Leshawna.png|Leshawna i Heather walczą na dwóch filarach... CzołówkaS02 - Heather kontra Leshawna.png|...Heather uderza Leshawne kilka razy po brzuchu... S02E00_Strącenie_peruki.png|...więc Leshawna strąca Heather perukę z głowy... S02E00_Zupa_z_peruki.png|...która ląduje w zupie Szefa Hatcheta... DJ w czołówce Planu Totalej Porażki.png|...a DJ dodaje do zupy, Przyprawę Mamuśki aby smakowała lepiej. S02E00_Smakosz_DJ.png|DJ próbuje zupy Szefa... S02E00_To_się_nazywa_smak.png|...i mu smakuje. S02E00_Lindsay_w_pokoju_kontrolnym.png|Lindsay obserwuje plan filmowy... S02E00_Niewłaściwy_przycisk.png|...i przypadkowo wysadza budynek po naciśnięciu klawisza na klawiaturze. S02E00_Izzy_i_niedźwiedź.png|Izzy macha do kamery. S02E00_Ryk_niedźwiedzia.png|Niedźwiedź warczy na Izzy... S02E00_Ryk_Izzy.png|...ale to Izzy straszy niedźwiedzia.... S02E00_Izzy_zaczyna_ganiać_niedźwiedzia.png|...i zaczyna go gonić. S02E00_Izzy_i_niedźwiedź_koło_Limuzyny_Łajz.png|Izzy i niedźwiedź przy Limuzynie Łajz. S02E00 Gwen w limuzynie.png|Gwen i Trent w Limuzynie Łajz. S02E00_Chris.png|Chris w niebieskim fraku w czołówce. S02E00_Szef_w_różowej_sukni.png|Szef kuchni pojawia się na scenie, ubrany w różową sukienkę i trzyma tacę Pozłacanych Chrisów. Bridgette i Geoff w czołówce-2.png|Bridgette i Geoff zdają sobie sprawę, że są obserwowani, kiedy próbują się pocałować. S02E00_Ostateczna_scena.jpg|Ostateczne ujęcie czołówki ze wszystkimi uczestnikami oryginalnej obsady. |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = S03E00_Pierwszy_reflektor.png|Pierwszy... S03E00_Drugi_reflektor.png|...i drugi reflektor wyskakuje. S03E00_Pierwsza_Kamera.png|Pierwsza... S03E00_Druga_kamera.png|...i druga kamera wyskakuje. S03E00_Klaps.png|Klaps rozpoczynający czołówkę. S03E00_Skok_Chrisa.png|Chris w pierwszej klasie w czołówce. S03E00_Kokpit_samolotu.png|Szef Hatchet pilotuje samolot. S03E00_Gdzie_moje_kąpielówki.png|Owen zauważa że zgubił swoje kąpielówki. S03E00 Harold w czolówce.png|Harold gdy trenował sztuki walki, oberwał wiosłem rzuconym przez Duncana. S03E00_Courtney_i_Duncan.png|Duncan śmieje się z Harolda. S03E00_Gwen_idzie_na_dno.png|Ponton Gwen zderzył się z łodzią Courtney i Duncana. S03E00 Duncan Courtney i Gwen w czołówce.png|Duncan wygląda na zaniepokojonego, gdy Gwen opada na dno i chce jej pomóc... S03E00 Courtney i Duncan w czołówce.png|...co powoduje, że Courtney mierzy Duncana wzrokiem, który niezręcznie spogląda na nią. HeatherAlejandro001.PNG|Alejandro pomaga Heather na Statui Wolności. S03E00 Cody dziecko.png|Tyler wozi Cody'ego w wózku dziecięcym... Ezekiel i Tyler w czołówce.png|...dopóki nie potyka się o Ezekiela... S03E00 Cody wypada w czołówce.png|...przez co Cody spada ze Statui Wolności. Cody i Sierra w czołuwce Totalnej porażki w trasie.png|Sierra łapie Cody'ego... S03E00 Sierra łapie Cody'ego.png|...i go przytula. S03E00_Kim_jest_Tyler.png|Lindsay nie może sobie przypomnieć, kim jest Tyler, kiedy trzyma jego zdjęcie i drapie się po głowie. S03E00_Lindsay_i_niedźwiedź_polarny.png|Niedźwiedź polarny straszy Lindsay. S03E00-Izzy i foczka.png|Izzy ujawnia że to ona była niedźwiedziem polarnym w przebraniu... S03E00- Izzy ugryziona przez foczkę.png|...i zostaje zaatakowana przez małą foczkę. Surfing.png|Bridgette i DJ surfują. S03E00 Noah i Leshawna w czołówce.PNG|Leshawna i Noah przechodzą razem przez Abbey Road. S03E00_Ludzka_piramida.png|Ludzka piramida na szczycie samolotu w czołówce. S03E00_Mim.png|Mim upuszcza swojego croissanta, gdy samolot przelatuje obok niego. Izzy i Owen w czołówce-3.png|Izzy i Owen w czołówce. S03E00 Courtney i Heather w czołówce.png|Courtney i Heather spoglądają na siebie podczas ludzkiej piramidy. S03E00 DJ i mewa.png|Mewa wpadła na twarz DJ'a. S03E00 Chef ostro skręca samolotem.png|Szef kuchni wykonuje ostry zakręt, gdy wszyscy stoją na samolocie. S03E00_Gwen.png|Gwen spada z samolotu. S03E00_Owen_i_Tyler.png|Owen i Tyler spadają z samolotu. S03E00_Courtney,_Harold_i_Noah.png|Courtney, Harold i Noah spadają z samolotu. S03E00_Alejandro,_Izzy_i_Leshawna.png|Alejandro, Izzy i Leshawna spadają z samolotu. S03E00 CxS na spadochronie.png|Sierra trzyma Cody'ego gdy spadają z samolotu. S03E00_Przedostatnia_scena.png|Wszyscy uczestnicy, z wyjątkiem Ezekiela, przed Samolotem Totalnej Porażki. Tdwt wszyscy.jpg|Końcowa scena. |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy = S04E00_Pierwszy_reflektor.png|Zepsuty reflektor wyskakuje... S04E00_Drugi_reflektor.png|...i reflektor z pajęczyną. S04E00_Pierwsza_kamera.png|Kamera wyskakuje z beczki z toksycznymi odpadami... S04E00_Druga_kamera.png|...i z dziupli drzewa, trzymana przez mackę. S04E00 Sekwencja otwierajaca Chris i Stażyści.png|Chris gania stażystów do pracy. S04E00_Cameron_pod_wodą.png|Cameron pod wodą, złapany przez przynętę na ryby. B w czołówcze.png|B stara się naprawić swoją maszynę... S04E00 B i Cameron w czołówce.png|...która złapała Camerona... S04E00_Leci_Cameron.png|...i wyrzuciła go w powietrze. S04E00_Jo_łapie_Camerona.png|Jo łapie Camerona... Cameron, Brick i Jo w czołówce.png|...ale gdy widzi jak Brick biega... S04E00_Jo_upuściła_dziecko.png|...upuszcza Camerona i biegnie za nim. Dawn w czołówce.png|Dawn medytuje... Dawn w czołówce-2.png|...dopóki zmutowany suseł jej nie przestraszył. Svetlana i Zoey.png|Mike zachowuje się jak Svetlana na canoe. S04E00_Lightning.png|Lightning podnosi kłodę... S04E00_Dodatkowy_ciężar.png|...dopóki Mike i Zoey na niej wylądowali... S04E00 W dół wodospada.png|...co powoduje pęknięcie kłody pod nim. S04E00_Kieł_i_Scott.png|Kieł straszy Scotta. S04E00_Szef_ze_słuchawkami.png|Szef kuchni jest rozgniewany gadaniem Staci... Staci w Czołówcze.png.png|...więc wkłada jej łyżkę do ust aby ją uciszyć. S04E00_Anna_Maria_i_jej_mania_lakieru.png|Anna Maria zauważa że kamera jest skierowana w jej stronę... S04E00_Lakierem_po_kamerze.png|...i rozpyla lakier w obiektyw kamery. Brick i Jo w czołówce.png|Jo pokonuje Bricka w wyścigu. Sam w czołówce.png|Wielka Stopa próbuje zabrać Sam'owi konsole... Sam w czołówce-2.png|...i odnosi sukces. S04E00_Całus.png|Dakota całuję kamerę. S04E00_Czyszczenie_obiektywu.png|Stażysta czyści kamerę. Dakota w czołówce.png|Dakota pozuje do zdjęć... Dakota w czołówce-3.png|...ale jej sesja zdjęciowa zostaje zrujnowana przez Chrisa... S04E00_Chris_na_jet-pack'u.png|...który przelatuje nad nią na jet-pack'u. Mike i Zoey w czołówce 4 sezonu.png|Mike i Zoey trzymają się za ręce przy ognisku... S04E00_A_było_tak_miło.png|...ale Szef im przerywa, wtykając między nimi Toksyczną piankę przegranych. Total_Drama_Revenge_of_the_Island_theme.png|Ostateczne ujęcie czołówki z udziałem wszystkich trzynastu uczestników drugiej obsady przy ognisku. |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd = S05E00_Nowy_reflektor.png|Pierwszy... S05E00_Schludny_reflektor.png|...i drugi reflektor wyskakujący z przypadkowych miejsc na wyspie. S05E00_Kamera_koło_środków_czystości.png|Pierwsza... S05E00_Kamera_w_drzewie.png|...i druga kamera wyskakująca z przypadkowych miejsc na wyspie. S05E00_Klaps.png|Klaps rozpoczynający czołówkę. S05E00_Chris_i_Szef_w_helikopterze.png|Chris i Szef Hatchet pilotują helikopter. S05E00_Skok_s_klifu.png|Kamera skacze z klifu, do jeziora Wawanakwa. Heathe, Sam, Scott i Sierra w czołóce.jpg|Heather i Sierra walczą o skrzynie skarbów podczas gdy w tle widać Scotta, Kła i Sama. TDAS Chris Heads.png|Cameron jest pokazany wewnątrz skrzyni... S05E00_Pan_Kokos.png|...wraz z Panem Kokosem. S05E00 Walka na pałki.png|Reszta uczestników, przygotowuje się do walki na pałki. Lindsay i Jo.png|Jo walczy z Lindsay. S05E00_Lightning_vs_Mike.png|Lightning walczy z Mike'em. S05E00_Alejandro_vs_Zoey.png|Alejandro walczy z Zoey. S05E00 CDG.png|Courtney walczy z Duncanem i Gwen. S05E00 Mike, Zoey i Sierra w czołówce.jpg|Mike i Zoey chcą się pocałować... S05E00_Oślepieni.png|...ale przeszkodziła im w tym Sierra, robiąc zdjęcie parze. Total Drama All-Stars opening ognisko.png|Ostateczne ujęcie czołówki z Chrisem i czternastoma uczestnikami Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. |-| Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew = S05E00 Miś nurek i żaba w czołówce.png|Miś Nurek pojawia się gdy kamera wyskakuje z jeziora. S05E00 Zgnieciona mewa.png|Kamera zgniata mewę gdy wyskakuje ze skały. (Chris i Topher w czołówce).png|Chris popycha Tophera. (Amy i Samey w czołówce).png|Samey zbiera jagody... (Amy i Samey w czołówce)2.png|...dopóki Amy nie zakłada jej wiadra jagód na głowę. (Amy,Samey i Rodney w czołówce).png|Rodney wręcza Amy, bukiet kwiatów, który dziewczyna nie przyjmuje. (Ella, Sugar i Sky w czołówce)1.png|Ella śpiewa... (Ella, Sugar i Sky w czołówce)2.png|...czym drażni Sugar która spycha ją z klifu, podczas gdy Sky obserwuje całą tą sytuację. (Ella, Shawn i Jasmine w czołówce).png|Jasmine i Shawn obserwują, jak Ella jest uratowana przez stado ptaków. (Beardo razem z Leonardem i Davem w czołówce).png|Beardo i Leonard denerwują Dave'a. Max i Scarlett w czołówce.png|Max pokazuje Scarlett jeden ze swoich wynalazków... Max i Scarlett w czołówce-2.png|...a ona jest zadowolona gdy wynalazek Maxa okazał się klapą. Jasmine i Shawn w czołówce.png|Jasmine i Shawn wpatrują się w siebie przy ognisku... Chris, Jasmine i Shawn w czołówce.png|...ale przerywa im Chris który straszy Shawna maską zombi. FinalShotPahkitew.png|Ostateczne ujęcie czołówki, z udziałem wszystkich oprócz Shawna. |-| Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig = Drużyny_RR_w_Czołówce.png|Biegnące sylwetki uczestników w czołówce. RR zawodnicy.png|Zdjęcia wszystkich osiemnastu drużyn pokazane pod koniec czołówki. Ostateczne_logo_RR.png|Logo pokazane na końcu czołówki. Kategoria:Piosenki